Empleo de verano junto a viejos amigos
by Marlene Aguilera
Summary: Itzury Navarro es una chica de 16 años que se acaba de mudar a su lugar de residencia durante su infancia. Son vacaciones de verano así que decide tomar un trabajo durante las mismas junto a su prima Yareli en su lugar favorito, Freddy's Fazbears Pizza. El reencontrarse con viejos amigos aran de su nuevo trabajo algo mas que divertido, sin imaginarse que uno siente algo por ella.
1. La llegada

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic, espero les agrade. **

**Para que se den una idea, los animatronicos en esta historia tienen una apariencia humana, los diseños de los mismos son los de Pole-Bear, para que sepan un poco mas sobre su apariencia y puedan entender una que otra cosa. Si notan alguna falta de ortografía oh algo que este mal redactado, pueden decírmelo, todas sus criticas serán aceptadas, pues me ayudan a crecer como autora, sin más por el momento, Comencemos. **

Capítulo 1: La llegada.

Estamos en vacaciones, vacaciones de verano para ser más específicos. Me acabo de mudar a un "nuevo" vecindario, digo "nuevo" porque yo ya había vivido ahí antiguamente cuando era niña , solo que por problemas económicos tuvimos que mudarnos lejos de aquí cuando yo tenía 6 años, dejando atrás a mis amigos, familia y mi lugar favorito, fredbear's family diner. Han pasado 10 años desde entonces y se siente bien regresar.

Doy un largo suspiro antes de por fin salir de mi mente. Suelo divagar mucho. Mientras bajo las cajas de la mudanza y las coloco dentro de la nueva casa, voy observando poco a poco el paisaje, se siente un ambiente fresco y acogedor, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, me agrada. El vecindario es tranquilo, aunque bastante transitado. Subo poco a poco mis cajas por las escaleras hasta el que será mi cuarto, el papel tapiz esta ya un poco desgastado y el rosa de las paredes está ya muy decolorado, pero me agrada, además, el piso de madera obscura le agrega un toque especial. Comienzo a ordenar mis cosas en las estanterías de roble que estaban ya colocadas en mi habitación, mis libros, mis lápices de colores y uno que otro peluche de los chicos de Fredbears.

Como los echo de menos.

Dije para mí misma mientras miraba los peluches ya colocados en las repisas. Después de unas horas ya tenía todo completamente acomodado, los muebles en su lugar y la cama tendida, aún era temprano así que decidí salir a casa de una prima que vivía a unas cuantas casas.

¡Voy a salir! -les digo a mis padres, que aún estaban acomodando las cosas- Iré a casa de yareli.

Si, ten cuidado hija –me contestan los dos- no llegues muy tarde.

No lo are, no se preocupen.

Tomo mi mochila y salgo de la casa. Llego a casa de yareli a las 2:30pm, toco la puerta esperando que alguien me abra, escucho pasos y entonces la aludida sale, al verme me abraza de la emoción.

¡Itzury, creía que ibas a venir, cuanto tiempo!

Sí, me eh mudado a unas cuantas casas de aquí, seremos como vecinas.

¡Eso es increíble! Hay que salir para festejar, deja voy por mis cosas.

Está bien, yo… esperare aquí -me quedo parada fuera mientras mi prima va por sus cosas-

¡Ya volví! -cierra la puerta de su casa- ven, vamos, iremos a un lugar especial

Está bien -la sigo-

Caminamos hasta la calle principal, se ve tan cambiado todo que me cuesta reconocer donde estamos, caminamos un poco y llegamos a un local de pizzas, "Freddy's Fazbears Pizza" decía en el gran letrero sobre la entrada del local.

Cambio el nombre y una que otra cosa, pero sigue siendo lo mismo -me dice yareli mientras entramos en la pizzería- sé que amabas venir aquí.

Sí, siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito.

Buscamos una mesa y esperamos a que nos atiendan, mientras tanto yo y yareli platicamos un poco.

-y Dime, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? -dice yareli mientras deja su mochila a un costado suyo-

-Bien, saco buenas calificaciones y…

En eso llega el modelo Toy de chica a tomar nuestra orden.

Buenas tardes, ¡Bienvenidas a Freddy's Fazbears Pizza! ¿puedo tomar su orden?

Si, va a ser una pizza grande de peperoni -dice Yareli- ¡oh! Y dos sodas de uva por favor.

Enseguida se las traemos señoritas.

Ya que se a la cocina le digo a mi prima.

-Oye, ¿desde cuándo chica es así? Yo la recordaba diferente…

-¡Ah! Es que hubo un tiempo en que la pizzería cerro y al reabrirla reinventaron a los animatronicos…

-¿Q-QUE?

-¡Pero no te preocupes, los antiguos siguen en la pizzería! Pero en partes y servicios…

-¡Ya me habías asustado! -suspiro-

-Lo siento, sé que ellos fueron…

-Son…

-Son tus mejores amigos, no quise asustarte, en serio.

-No te preocupes

En eso llega Chicadee con nuestro pedido y lo pone en la mesa.

-¡Que lo disfruten! -se va a otra mesa-

-¡Gracias! -decimos las dos y comenzamos a comer-

En ese momento las luces en el local disminuyen y se encienden las del escenario, ¡Está por comenzar el show!, el primero en salir fue Bonnie, bueno, su versión Toy, no pude evitar Reír un poco, ¡se veía tan afeminado!, el segundo fue la versión Toy de Freddy, la cinta roja en el sombrero le daba un aire más lindo y a la vez sofisticado. Como siempre, me volví a perder en mis pensamientos, pero salí cuando mi prima me dijo:

-¡Hay! ¿Te está gustando el show?

-Sí, mucho. Ya echaba de menos esto -sonrió-

-Sí, yo suelo venir seguido. Me gusta mucho el show de Bombón y Frederick.

-Cantan bien, aunque me gusta más el show original, extraño a Foxy en la batería.

Mi prima dio un largo suspiro antes de decir en tono triste.

-Yo también, seguro ah de estar en partes y servicios junto con los demás. Como sabes, suele mal funcionar mucho.

-Sí, lose. Pero no hablemos de eso, ¡hay que disfrutar del show!

Nos quedamos viendo el show mientras comíamos, una que otra canción y chistes de parte de Frederick y los solos de guitarra de Bombón, fue una linda experiencia, ya echaba de menos este tipo de ambientes característicos de la pizzería, termino el show y Yareli fue a pagar.

-Listo, ¿ahora qué?

-Pues, es algo tarde, ya deberíamos ir a casa, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, hay que irnos…

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y vamos camino a la salida del local, entonces me percato de que pegado en la puerta está un letrero que dice:

"_Se busca guardia para el turno nocturno, si está interesado favor de pasar a la oficina principal con sus datos personales. _

_Atte.: Freddy's Fazbears Pizza." _

La idea de trabajar en el local me agrada, pues el quedarme en casa durante las vacaciones sin nada que hacer es muy aburrido, además, ¿Qué podría salir mal, no? Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando estamos a unas cuadras de la casa de mi prima.

-¿Qué te parecería trabajar como guardia nocturno? -le digo mientras la miro a los ojos-

-Pues, bien… ¿Por qué la pregunta? -algo sacada de onda-

-Se está buscando guardia nocturno en Freddy's, me ha llamado la atención el empleo, ¿te gustaría aceptarlo conmigo?

-Claro, pero tendría que verlo con mis padres.

-¿Les preguntas hoy? Mañana puedes decirme lo que te dijeron…

-¡Claro! -abre la puerta de su casa- yo te aviso, mañana iré a tu casa como a las 10:00am, descansa.

-¡Bye! -me voy caminando a mi casa-

Suena divertido el trabajar en mi lugar favorito de la infancia, además, así podría ver a los chicos, en especial a Bonnie, él siempre ha sido mi favorito.

Llego a mi casa y subo a mi habitación, preparo mi ropa de mañana, tomo mi pijama y voy a darme una ducha. Al terminar voy a mi cama y me acuesto, ha sido un día movido y estoy un poco cansada. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y solo tengo una frase en mi mente: "mañana será un gran día".


	2. Empleo conseguido

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Si notan alguna falta de ortografía oh algo que este mal redactado, pueden decírmelo, todas sus criticas serán aceptadas, pues me ayudan a crecer como autora, sin más por el momento, Comencemos.**

Capitulo 2: Empleo conseguido.

Abro mis ojos poco a poco y bostezo. Fue una Buena noche de sueño. Me tallo los ojos y me siento al borde de la cama. Son las 7:00am, para ser vacaciones me eh levantado muy temprano. Volteo a ver las repisas de mi cuarto y recuerdo el porque me había levantado tan temprano, mi prima vendría para ver lo del trabajo en la pizzería. Tomo mi ropa y voy al baño lo más rápido que mi aun adormilado cuerpo me lo permite. La ducha de agua fría me termina de quitar el sueño.

Me cambio y bajo al comedor, para ese entonces ya serían las 8:15am. Mis padres ya estaban despiertos desde las 6:00am y estaban desayunando en el comedor antes de irse a trabajar. No pierdo la oportunidad y les pregunto acerca del empleo.

-¿papa? -le digo mientras me siento en el comedor-

-¿Si hija? -me dice sin quitar los ojos del periódico-

-¿Qué opinarían si tomara un trabajo durante estas vacaciones?

-Pues, es una buena idea, así te distraes y no te pasas las vacaciones encerrada y sin hacer nada, ¿pero trabajo de?

-Guardia nocturno.

-¿En dónde? –Aun sin apartar la vista del bendito periódico-

-En freddy's Fazbears Pizza.

-¿No es algo peligroso? - me mira-

-Yareli aceptara el trabajo conmigo.

-Bueno, en ese entonces acepta el trabajo, ¿Cuándo iras a pedir información?

-Hoy mismo –comiendo cereal-

-Bueno, -deja el periódico en la mesa y toma su maletín- nos vemos, debo ir al trabajo.

-Si papi, cuídate.

-Nos vemos en la noche querida -Dice mi madre mientras sale de la casa junto con mi padre- cuídense.

-Sí, eso haremos.

Ellos salen de la casa a las 9:30am. Termino mi cereal y voy arriba a preparar mi mochila, meto un cuaderno, plumas de colores, una linterna y mi IPod para escuchar música. Además tomo una hoja blanca y bajo ah esperar que llegue mi prima. Mientras bajo las escaleras suena la puerta. Voy a abrir y es yareli, ella también trae su mochila y una hoja blanca. Se le ve una mirada triste.

-¿Qué paso? -le digo mientras la invito a pasar-.

-No me dejaron ir a pedir el trabajo…

-¿Qué?, ¿Eso porque?

En eso su expresión cambia y se pone a reír.

-¡Era una broma!

-¡Ya me habías asustado! Que mala eres -me rio-

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar –se sienta en el comedor- ¿y a ti te dejaron?

-¡Por supuesto! Por eso mismo estoy tan emocionada.

-¡Qué bien! –Saca la hoja blanca y la coloca sobre la mesa- Eh traído una hoja blanca para apuntar nuestros datos personales.

-Yo también tengo una –me siento junto a ella- ¿Qué debería llevar?

-Pues el nombre y apellidos, fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre…

Yo estuve escuchando todo lo que mi prima me decía, ella ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas, además era muy interesante escucharla. Después de más o menos 1 hora y media terminamos las fichas.

-Bueno creo que están listas –me dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla- creo que están en un nivel aceptable.

-¿Crees que nos den el empleo? No creo que estemos al nivel de profesionalismo requerido para un trabajo como ese…

-Claro que sí, deja de ser tan pesimista, además, ¡tú fuiste la de la idea!

-Bueno, ¿qué horas son?

-Aproximadamente como las 12:00pm.

-¿Ah que hora abren Freddy's?

-A las 11:30, lleva media hora abierto, ¿quieres ir de una vez?

-Supongo que no hay nada que perder

-¡Tienes razón! Vamos de una vez pues.

-¡Sí! -sonrió-

Las dos tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la casa. Era un agradable día soleado, no se veía ni una sola nube en el cielo y se sentía un ambiente cálido pero no caluroso. Nos dirigimos tranquilamente hacia la pizzería, en el camino compramos un helado. Al llegar fuimos directamente a la oficina del dueño y tocamos la puerta.

-Adelante.

Escuchamos una voz desde dentro de la oficina y entramos. El dueño del establecimiento, el señor Fredbears estaba tras su escritorio con las manos sobre este y en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa. Inspiraba muchísima confianza.

-Buenas tardes jovencitas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Estamos interesadas en el trabajo como guardias nocturnas -dije un poco nerviosa-

-Hemos traído nuestros datos personales como indicaba el anuncio, además una copia de nuestras calificaciones, para que no le queden dudas de que somos mujeres responsables -dijo mi prima muy segura de sí misma-

-¡Bien! Tomen asiento, revisare sus documentos para corroborar que todo esté en orden.

Nosotras tomamos asiento y mi prima le entrega los documentos al señor Fredbears. Este toma sus anteojos de un cajón a su derecha, se los coloca y comienza a leer. Se toma su tiempo para revisar cada una de las paginas minuciosamente y después de varios minutos al fin termina de revisar que todo esté en perfecto orden. Se notaba en su mirada y amplia sonrisa que estaba satisfecho con nuestra información. Se quita los anteojos, los guarda y nos dice:

-Toda su información está perfectamente redactada, sus calificaciones son altas y mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son unas jóvenes comprometidas y que saben lo que hacen -guarda las hojas en un folder de manila y lo deja sobre su escritorio- me alegra mucho informales que han obtenido el empleo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias señor! Solo una pregunta, ¿Cuándo comenzamos? -digo yo-

-Hoy mismo, su turno de trabajo comienza a las 12:00am, no lleguen tarde.

-No se preocupe señor, seremos puntuales –dice mi prima mientras se levanta del asiento-

-Estoy seguro que si –abre un cajón a su derecha y saca 2 uniformes de guardia- aquí están sus uniformes.

-¡Gracias señor! Nos vemos en la noche –digo yo-

Las dos tomamos nuestros uniformes, los guardamos en las mochilas, y salimos de la oficina. Mis tripas gruñen.

-Oye, ¿tienes hambre? –Me dice mi prima-

-Sí, un poco, al parecer el cereal no me lleno.

-¡Pues hay que aprovechar que estamos aquí y hay que comer algo! Ven, busquemos una mesa.

-¡Esta bien!

Vamos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del frente. Puede que crean que estoy loca pero sentía que alguien me seguía con la mirada. Como de costumbre llega chicadee y toma nuestro pedido, pedimos lo de siempre, una pizza grande de peperoni y dos sodas de uva. Mientras ella va por el pedido, mi prima y yo platicamos como de costumbre. En una esquina del local veo un grupo de niños amontonados en lo que parece ser, según el cartel sobre este, la "Kid's cove", se me hace algo raro y le pregunto a mi prima:

-Oye, ¿Qué hacen todos esos niños en la "Kid's cove"?

-Oh, es que la atracción principal ahí es mangle, en el juego de "arma y desarma"

-¿En qué consiste?

-Pues, le quitan las piezas y se las vuelven a colocar

-Pobrecito...

-Sí, pero es su trabajo.

En eso llega la pizza, ¡como amo el sabor de la pizza! Me trae tantos recuerdos de cuando venía aquí de pequeña. Al terminar de comer salimos del local, no sin antes pagar, claro.

-Aún falta mucho para que empiece nuestro turno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Quieres ir un rato a mi casa?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Las dos caminamos hacia mi casa, en el camino miramos una tienda de instrumentos musicales, nos acercamos al aparador para mirar.

-¡Mira que guitarra más bonita! –Le digo a mi prima-

-Sí, seguro le gustaría mucho a Bonnie

-¡seguro que sí! Él hubiese querido una guitarra como esta.

-¡Bueno ya! No hay que perder el tiempo –sigue caminando-

-Está bien pues –la sigo-

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, subimos a las escaleras y entramos a mi cuarto. Lo primero que mi prima ve son mis peluches.

-Lindos peluches, me gustan.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Me regalas uno?

-Ah que adivino, el de foxy, ¿verdad? –rio un poco-

-Sí, bien que me conoces.

-Tómalo, no importa –le sonrió-

-¡Gracias! –lo toma y guarda en su mochila-

-¿y qué quieres hacer?

-¿Dormir? -dice acostándose en mi casa-

-Tienes razón, el turno es de noche y si no dormimos antes puede que nos durmamos en el trabajo.

-Bueno, ¡descansa! -se acomoda-

Me acuesto y me quedo mirando las repisas, en especial el peluche de Bonnie lo hecho mucho de menos, siempre fue mi mejor amigo y llevo años sin verlo, ¿me recordara aun?, mientras vago en mis recuerdos me quedo dormida.

Nos despertamos las dos a las 10:00pm, por los gritos de mi madre y padre que acababan de llegar a la casa.

-¡Hija, hemos llegado! -grita mi padre-

-¡Traemos comida china! –Dice mi madre dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa-

-¡Si mami! –Grito mientras me levanto de la cama y despierto a yareli- ¡Ya casi es hora de ir al trabajo!

-¡No quiero llegar tarde! -se levanta- ¿me prestas tu baño?

-Sí, pero rápido que yo también lo voy a usar.

Ya que ella sale ya cambiada entro yo. ¡Rayos, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día! Después de unos minutos ya estamos listas. Tomamos nuestras mochilas y bajamos.

-Mami, ya nos vamos.

-¿A dónde querida? –Dice mi madre desde la cocina-

-A trabajar tía –dice yareli-

-¿Si les dieron el empleo? –Dice mi padre-

-Si papa, ya vamos algo tarde, bye.

-Cuídense –dicen mis padres-.

Nosotras salimos de casa y corremos lo más rápido que podemos al local, pero una cuadra antes comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente, para que no se den cuenta que casi llegamos tarde. Son las 11:40pm así que el dueño aún seguía en el local, va saliendo de sus oficina cuando nosotras entramos.

-¡Buenas noches señor Fredbears! –Decimos las dos al unísono-.

-Buenas noches. ¡Valla! Sí que son puntuales –mira su reloj de pulsera- las 11:50pm, 10 minutos antes de que empiece el turno.

-Lo lamentamos señor, es que nos quedamos dormidas –dice mi prima un poco apenada-

-No se preocupen, es su primer día, es normal. Bueno, debo irme, además ya va a empezar su turno, nos vemos mañana. Su lugar de trabajo se encuentra al final del pasillo.

-Gracias señor –decimos las dos y vamos a la oficina-

Caminamos derecho hacia nuestro lugar de trabajo, el pasillo está un poco obscuro pero por suerte traemos una linterna cada una. Llegamos y dejamos nuestras mochilas en el piso y nos sentamos.

-Bien, falta poco para que empiece el turno –digo yo-.

En ese momento suena una campana que nos da a entender el comienzo de nuestro turno.

-Más bien, acaba de empezar. –Dice yareli- .


	3. Noche 1: Los Toys (primera parte)

**¡Nuevo capítulo! A partir de ahora empieza lo verdaderamente bueno, espero les guste. Pido disculpas si es un poco corto, pero decidí hacer la noche uno (y quizás las demás) en dos partes, espero no les moleste. Si notan alguna falta de ortografía oh algo que este mal redactado, pueden decírmelo, todas sus criticas serán aceptadas, pues me ayudan a crecer como autora, sin más por el momento, Comencemos.**

Capítulo 3: Noche 1 "Los toys" (primera parte)

Las luces que iluminaban todo el local se comenzaron a apagar una a una, dejando el establecimiento totalmente a obscuras, a excepción de nuestro lugar de trabajo. Mi prima saco su linterna mientras yo iluminaba un poco el pasillo con la mía. El ambiente estaba totalmente callado y tenso. De repente suena el teléfono, mi prima se sobre salta.

-¡Cosa del demonio! -apaga el teléfono-

-¿Qué haces?, ¡Pudo haber sido el dueño! -digo algo nerviosa-

-¡pero me asusto! -suspira- Bueno, hay que vigilar las cámaras –toma la tableta y se pone a revisar que todo esté en orden-

-Yo… -miro una cabeza de animatronico en el piso y me la coloco- ¡Hey, soy Freddy! Y soy todo un galanazo -sonrió de forma "encantadora"-.

Yareli y yo nos ponemos a reír, no sabía que podía imitar tan bien al oso cantante. Mientras trataba de controlar mi risa y yareli revisaba las cámaras, se dio cuenta de algo relevante.

-Itzury, mira esto.

-¿Qué cosa? -miro la tableta-

-Es la caja musical de puppet… y está sonando, ¿Crees que deberíamos darle cuerda?

-Supongo, porque si a una caja musical no le das cuerda sale lo que hay dentro, y a menos que quieras que puppet venga deberías darle cuerda…

-Bueno, tienes razón, además, es la mejor opción.

Mientras nosotras estamos entretenidas dándole cuerda a la caja musical de puppet, un chico de cabello azul y mejillas rojas se infiltraba por el conducto de ventilación derecho, Yareli y yo nos percatamos de su presencia ya que está dentro de la oficina:

-Creo que tenemos compañía… -dijo el oji verde mientras se acercaba a nosotras-

-Creo que nos confunde señor –dije nerviosa con la cabeza de animatronico aun puesta-

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos… -Dijo chicadee entrando por el conducto de ventilación izquierdo-

-¿Qué deberíamos hacerles primero? -bombón voltea a ver a chicadee-

-Quizás deberíamos meterlas directamente en un traje de animatronico…

-¿No tendrán uno de Hello Kitty? –suelto una risa nerviosa-

-¡Itzury, están a punto de matarnos y tú con tus bromas!

De repente comienzo a escuchar Ruidos y pasos desde el pasillo, no puedo evitar tomar mi linterna eh iluminarlo, en el centro de este viene Frederick caminando a paso firme, "¡oh no, llego al jefe a dar las ordenes de nuestras muertes!" pensamos mi prima y yo. Pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al escuchar a Frederick decirles a los otros dos:

-Ni se les ocurra hacerles daño, porque me encargare de que los desmantelen pieza por pieza… -Dice en tono serio mientras entra a la oficina-

-Pero Frederick, ellas…. –dice chicadee-

-¡Pero nada! –Se voltea a verme- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro, como no lo voy a estar después de que intentaron matarme! -Dije de forma sarcástica-

-Lo siento, sé que es una pregunta muy obvia.

El chico de pelo castaño y mejillas rojas se me queda viendo mientras me sonríe, "ya sé quién era el que me observaba en la tarde" dije para mí misma, Yareli se puso a revisar las cámaras y darle cuerda a la caja musical de puppet, mientras los otros dos, solo se quedaron ahí súper incomodos.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir, Jefe? -dijo el conejo un poco incómodo-

-No hasta que se disculpen con las señoritas…

-Pero nosotros solo tratábamos… -dice chicadee-

-De matarlas, al parecer. ¡Discúlpense de una vez! –dice ya en un tono medio molesto-

Los dos animatronicos dieron un largo suspiro antes de decir:

-Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar.

Frederick sonrió satisfecho, Bombón parecía estar algo incómodo al igual que chicadee y nosotras solo veíamos sus expresiones sin comprender lo que pasaba realmente. Entonces, después de un minuto aproximadamente de silencio incómodo, el oso les dijo:

-No sé qué les pasaba por la cabeza, ellas son clientes frecuentes del local, vinieron hoy en la mañana por una pizza, además, la chica de pelo negro celebro con nosotros su cumpleaños.

Mi prima solo sonrió nerviosa, los chicos se nos acercaron y se nos quedaron mirando por unos momentos, ahora las que seguramente se sentían muy incomodas éramos nosotras, ellos se alejaron un poco y entonces sonrieron.

-¡Tienes razón Frederick! –Dijo el conejo mirándome- ella es la chica que estabas mirando en la tarde.

-¿Me estabas mirando? -me cruce de brazos y mire a Frederick- con razón me sentía tan incómoda.

-Bueno, es verdad que lo hacía, pero no era con mala intención, solo tenía curiosidad.

-¿De qué? Eh venido todos los días desde que llegue aquí.

-De eso mismo, no te había visto por aquí y me dabas curiosidad.

Mientras Frederick y yo "discutíamos", Chicadee y Bombón seguían TOTALMENTE incomodos y Yareli le daba cuerda a la caja de Puppet, un Chico de cabello Blanco y ojos ámbar se infiltraba por uno de los conductos de ventilación, al entrar camino por el techo y grito abalanzándose sobre yareli:

-¡SURPRISE MADAFAKA!

-¡Que mier…! -dijo mi prima agachándose para evitar el impacto contra el zorro-

-¡¿MANGLE, QUE HACES?! -Dijo Chicadee asustada-

-¿No las íbamos a matar? En eso quedamos los tres… -dijo el chico de cabello blanco poniéndose de pie-

-¡No! Jamás quedamos en algo como eso tontito... –dijeron Bombón y Chicadee más que nerviosos-

Frederick los fulminaba con la mirada, ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a crear un plan, y peor aún, a llevarlo a cabo sin su permiso?, Nosotras solo nos quedábamos mirando la situación sin comprender nada. Apenas eran las 3:00am y todo se estaba saliendo de control, Yareli y yo tomamos nuestras linternas y salimos de la oficina en dirección a partes y servicios. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Bonnie que no me importo el dejar a los animatronicos peleando en la oficina.

Llegamos y abrí la puerta más que emocionada. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a los chicos tirados en el piso, les hacían falta piezas y estaban sucios y descuidados. Bonnie levanto la cabeza y pude ver que no tenía rostro. Ellos se levantaron de inmediato al vernos y se nos acercaron amenazantes. Mi prima se asustó un poco y retrocedió unos pasos, yo hice lo mismo. ¿Por qué no me reconocían? Siempre fueron mis mejores amigos. Me quite los miedos y me hacer que a ellos diciendo:

-¡Chicos! Soy yo, Itzury… ¿No me recuerdan? –con los ojos llorosos-

-itzury, será mejor regresar a la oficina… -dice mi prima intentando jalarme del brazo-

Mientras cruzábamos la puerta de salida de partes y servicios sentí que alguien me jalaba el brazo desde dentro, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, gire la cabeza para encontrarme con que Bonnie era quien me tomaba el brazo. Tenía miedo, lo admito, esa cara hueca no inspiraba mucha confianza, pero mi corazón me decía que no debía temerle a un amigo. Solté el brazo de yareli y entre de nuevo en partes y servicios.


	4. Noche 1: Reencuentro (segunda parte)

**¡Por fin nuevo capítulo! :D**

**Lamento mucho la ausencia por… ¿casi tres meses? Wow, sí que es mucho tiempo, y no lamento, eh tenido mucho problemas y no me sentía con ganas de escribir. Pero les prometo que intentare traerles capítulo más seguido en compensación. **

**En respuesta al Review de la señorita Nuvil Angela, Las descripciones de los personajes están el mí presentación como autora, además, muchas gracias por su lindo comentario, que bueno que le esté gustando :D **

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por ser tan comprensivos, los aprecio mucho. **

**Si notan alguna falta de ortografía oh algo que este mal redactado, pueden decírmelo, todas sus criticas serán aceptadas, pues me ayudan a crecer como autora, sin más por el momento, Comencemos.**

Capítulo 4: Noche 1 "Reencuentro" (segunda parte).

El temor invadía mi cuerpo, la habitación estaba totalmente a obscuras y se sentían las respiraciones de los viejos animatronicos cerca de mis oídos, tenía tantas ganas de solo olvidar todo, tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo de ahí, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que me quedara, que todo estaría bien y que no me dejase llevar por el miedo.

Cerré mis ojos, solo me quedaba el esperar el ataque que acabase con mi vida, las respiraciones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de mis oídos, yo estaba llorando, el pensar que mis mejores amigos de la infancia serían los causantes de mi muerte era algo difícil de asimilar.

Entonces Chica encendió las luces y todos gritaron (ah excepción de Bonnie, claro, pues al pobre le hacía falta el rostro como ya sabemos):

-¡Bienvenida de vuelta! -se me acercan y me abrazan- Te echábamos de menos.

Yo no podía parar de llorar, seguía asustada. ¿Quién no lo iba a estar después de pensar que ibas a morir dentro de un traje de animatronico? Seguro la grandísima idea de "sorprenderme" fue de Freddy, ese oso además de cantante se cree un gran comediante y bromista. Chica le da un codazo al oso, el cual sonríe un poco avergonzado.

-Te dije que sería una mala idea, ¡pareciese como si no la conocieras! –dijo chica en un tono molesto-

-Cálmate chica, no fue su culpa, ninguno de nosotros sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera –dijo Foxy poniéndole la mano en el hombro al oso, el cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza-

-Bueno, ¡pero si lo vuelve a hacer, juro que….! -se le acercó a Freddy de forma amenazante-

Bonnie se interpuso entre ambos, no le gustaban para nada las peleas. Yo me le quede mirando unos segundos antes de voltear la vista a la puerta, ¿yareli estaría bien? No se escuchaban ruidos provenir desde el pasillo y me temía que uno de esos animatronicos afeminados pudiese haberla capturado. Pues sé que a pesar de que foxy fue tras ella, él no le aria daño, siempre fueron muy unidos esos dos.

Sin decir nada Salí de partes y servicios y me dirijo a los baños, el que todo estuviese tan obscuro no me tranquilizaba para nada, siempre me había dado miedo la obscuridad desde que tengo memoria.

Llegue a los baños y para mi suerte estaba foxy fuera de estos, gritándole a yareli para que saliese de ahí.

-¡Vamos marinera, no te are daño!

-¡No saldré! ¿Cómo sé que o me vas a atacar y arrancar la piel?

-¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacerte algo así? -dijo algo frustrado-

-Ammm… ¿sí?

Que terca era esa mujer, siempre dudando de todo y todos, aunque hasta cierto punto eso era bueno, aunque en esta situación no lo era para nada.

-¡Yareli, abre de una vez! -digo mientras golpeo la puerta- él no te ara nada, pero si no sales de una vez, ¡seré yo quien te arranque la piel!

Pude escuchar como ella daba un suspiro cansado y entonces abrió la puerta. Foxy la abrazo y le pidió disculpas tantas veces pudo, yareli simplemente se limitó a apartarlo.

-Volveré a la oficina por mis cosas, y creo que deberías venir tú también.

-¿y porque debería hacerlo? -me cruzo de brazos-

Yareli me muestra su reloj de pulsera, el cual marcaba las 5:40am.

-Porque ya casi es nuestro turno de salida, vámonos de una vez.

-Está bien.

Voy junto con ella hacia la oficina dejando atrás al pobre Foxy sin entender nada.

Nos asomamos a la oficina cuidando no llamar la atención de los Toys, los cuales aún estaban siendo regañados por Frederick.

-Si el señor Fredbears supiese lo que intentaban hacer ¡seguro los mandaría ah desmantelar! -decía el oso muy molesto-

-Lo sentimos jefe, no volverá a ocurrir…

Mi prima y yo tomamos nuestras mochilas y salimos de ahí rumbo a la salida. Mi prima tenía una mirada cansada al igual que yo, aparte de que no estábamos acostumbradas a nuestro nuevo horario, había sido un día emocionalmente cansado. Cuando ya casi llegábamos a la salida sonó el timbre del fin de turno. Suspire aliviada y pude ver como los Toys volvían al escenario.

El dueño llego después de unos segundos, alegre como siempre, abrió la puerta y nos saludó.

-Buenos días señoritas, ¿Cómo estuvo su primer día? Espero no allá habido ningún percance.

-Nos fue muy bien, gracias. Y no se preocupe todo estuvo tranquilo.

-Muy bien, pueden irse a casa, deben descansar para el siguiente turno.

-Sí señor, gracias. –Dijo mi prima mientras salíamos tranquilamente del local-

El día era tranquilo y soleado, lo típico de cualquier día de verano, no había mucha diferencia entre este día y el anterior. El camino hacia casa fue tranquilo y callado, Supongo que era porque no había nada que comentar, oh por lo menos nada cuerdo con respecto al turno.

Mi prima y yo nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Abrí la puerta, subí las escaleras y me dirijo directamente a tomar un baño, seguro eso despejaría mi mente.

El agua fría en mi espalda es el mejor remedio para quitar la tensión, además de que el baño es un buen lugar para reflexionar. Qué bueno que Freddy y los demás aun nos recuerdan, además siguen siendo los mismos de hace 10 años. Que feliz estoy.

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo la pijama, la cual solo es una camisa larga y ancha de color azul claro con el estampado de un pato en la parte de enfrente. Me dirijo a la habitación, me acuesto en la cama y me dispongo a dormir para estar puntual y despejada en mi trabajo.

-Espero que no intenten matarme de nuevo…

Me digo a mi misma en voz baja y poco a poco me quedo dormida.


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

**¡Nuevo capítulo! **

**En este capítulo les daremos la bienvenida a dos nuevos personajes que se unirán a la "aventura" por llamarla de alguna manera. Las descripciones de los mismos estarán donde siempre. **

**Por otra parte me alegra informarles que ¡ya tengo Twitter! (Marlene Aguilera) :D. Pueden seguirme si gustan para ver sobre la historia y sobre mi segundo pasatiempo, dibujar. **

**Si notan alguna falta de ortografía oh algo que este mal redactado, pueden decírmelo, todas sus criticas serán aceptadas, pues me ayudan a crecer como autora, sin más por el momento, Comencemos.**

Capítulo 5: Un encuentro inesperado.

Me desperté a eso de las 3:00pm, alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi casa, pensé en volverme a dormir pero los golpes en la puerta se volvían cada vez más insistentes, así que decidí ir a abrir. Me puse mis pantuflas de patos y Salí del cuarto.

-¡Ya voy! -grite mientras bajaba las escaleras con mucho cuidado, no quería darme un tortazo en la cara-

Me talle los ojos con mucha pesadez, bostece y abrí la puerta. Era yareli, se veía muy desesperada y nerviosa.

-Itzury, ¿no tomaste el peluche de foxy que tenía en mi mochila? Es que no lo encuentro

-No, recuerda que cuando salimos de la oficina dejamos a las mochilas adentro junto con los toys porque…

-¡Los Toys! Seguro ellos tomaron mi peluche –dijo molesta-

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Segurísima!

-Tienes razón pero… ¿Ahora qué? –Dije rascándome la nuca- no podemos ir eh interrumpir en la pizzería solo por algo que se nos olvidó, él señor Fredbears nos podría tachar de irresponsables

-Podemos inventarnos que vamos a comprar una pizza.

-No creo que funcione…

-¡Vamos! No perdemos nada con intentar

-No, además, podemos esperar para buscarlo durante la noche, no creo que salga corriendo

-Tienes razón pero… ¿ahora qué?

-¿Gustas pasar? -abro más la puerta invitándola a entrar-

-Sí, gracias.

Entramos a la casa, cerramos la puerta y subimos a mi habitación. Yareli se sentó en mi cama y yo en un sillón de color crema que tenía en una esquina de la habitación.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí… -dije y solté un bostezo-

-Si, ¿y si dormimos un rato? Tu cama es muy cómoda.

-Me despertaste, no podré volver a dormir hasta mañana… ¡Que aburrido! Son vacaciones, ¿no podemos hacer algo divertido?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No se… ¿qué tal si salimos a la plaza de por aquí cerca?

-¿Cómo sabes que hay una…?

-¿Hablas enserio? –Dije levantando una ceja-

-Oh, Claro, tú vivías aquí… ¡pues hay que ir!

-Solo deja que me cambie, no puedo salir así a la calle…

-De que puedes, puedes -ríe-

-Ha Ha, muy graciosa… ¡Ahora salte!

-¡Huy, que delicada! –Dijo mientras salía de la habitación-

Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a buscar algo que ponerme.

-Veamos… ¿Dónde deje mi suéter gris?

-¿No me digas que te pondrás suéter con este calor? –Dijo yareli desde el otro lado de la puerta-

-Sí, además en la tarde comenzara a hacer frio…

-¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! Ponte algo más "sexy"

-Bueno, está bien… me pondré el suéter rosa

-Yo me refería a… ¡Olvídalo, ponte lo que quieras!

Me puse mi blusa blanca, el suéter rosa tejido, mis jeans negros y unos converse del mismo color que el suéter. Me cepille en cabello, tome mi dinero y Salí del cuarto.

-¡Ya estoy lista!

-Bueno, vámonos de una vez, que tenemos que volver para prepararnos para el trabajo.

-Sí, vamos.

Salimos y cerramos la puerta, mi prima iba caminando tranquilamente y yo de vez en cuando daba pequeños saltos. El día comenzaba a ponerse fresco, por suerte había traído suéter, ¡jaque mate, Yareli! Llegamos a la calle principal y caminamos varias cuadras más antes de llegar por fin a la plaza. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas, vimos las tiendas de ropa, videojuegos, etc. Por ultimo decidimos ir a comer algo antes de entrar a ver una película.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres comer? –Dijo mi prima observando los puestos de comida-

-Pues, se me antojan unas hamburguesas, ¿y a ti?

-Pues a mí también, vamos.

Llegamos al puesto y pedimos 3 hamburguesas sencillas, una para yareli y 2 para mí. Cuando nos las entregaron buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos a comer. Mientras comíamos y platicábamos un chico a unas cuantas mesas de nosotras saludaba a yareli a gritos y el chico que lo acompañaba intentaba no salir corriendo de la vergüenza. Si les soy sincera, no podía reconocer al chico de cabello largo castaño, ni mucho menos al chico de cabello naranja rizado que lo acompañaba, pero me parecían familiares.

-¿Quién es él? –Le pregunto algo confundida a yareli-

-¿No te acuerdas de el? ¡Es Demetrio! Y viene con Lucrecio, su hermano.

-¿enserio? –Volteo a ver a los aludidos que venían hacia nuestra mesa, el rimero arrastrando a su hermano, y este rojo de la vergüenza-

-¡Yareli! ¿Cómo has estado? –Dice Demetrio sentándose a su lado-

-Muy bien, gracias -me toca el hombro- ¿no te acuerdas de Marlene?

-¿En serio es Marlene? -da un pequeño grito de la emoción- ¡OMG! Cuanto has crecido

-Haha, gracias, tu igual has crecido mucho

-¿y tú que Lucrecio, no me digas que te comió la lengua el gato? –dice yareli intentando no reír-

-Es solo que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para el momento –dice intentando ocultar su evidente sonrojo-

-No te preocupes Lucrecio, no es necesario que digas nada, a veces el silencio dice muchísimo más que una acalorada conversación –le digo con una amplia sonrisa-

-Gracias por defender a mi hermanito

-No es nada Demetrio

-Pero cuéntame querida -cruza las piernas- ¿Qué te ah traído de vuelta?

-Pues, los mismos motivos por los que nos fuimos, el empleo de mi padre, ya sabes…

-¡Claro, lo había olvidado!-

Nos pusimos a platicar de cosas clichés, vida cotidiana, escuela, chicos (sin duda el tema preferido de Demetrio), chistes, hasta que salió el tema del empleo.

-¿y donde trabajan ustedes, chicas? –Pregunto Lucrecio acomodándose la corbata-

-¡Oh! En Freddy's Fazbears Pizza, como guardias nocturnas –dije sonriente-

Demetrio escupió la soda que estaba tomando y Lucrecio se quedó frio, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo fantasma de canterville.

-¿Qué pasa chicos, acaso dije algo malo?

-No, para nada –dijo Demetrio limpiando la soda que había escupido- es solo que después de los asesi…

Mi prima le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiese terminar lo que iba a decir, se veía nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa a decir verdad…

-¿podría alguien explicarme lo que está pasando aquí? –dije algo nerviosa-

-¡Oh, miren la hora que es, debemos irnos! Vámonos Marlene…

Yareli me toma del brazo y me jala hasta llegar a mi casa, yo estaba muy confundida, ¿Qué quería decir eso que había mencionado Demetrio?, ¿Por qué yareli le había tapado la boca?, ¿Por qué me trajo a casa si apenas eran las 10:00pm? No lo entendía.

-Bien, vamos a prepararnos, ya casi empieza el turno –dijo yareli aun algo nerviosa-

-Bien, iré a cambiarme –subo a mi cuarto y me pongo el uniforme- bien, aún faltan 2 horas, pero supongo que podemos pasar por algo de tomar antes de entrar al trabajo...

Bajo las escaleras y yareli ya está cambiada y con su mochila en un hombro. ¡Wow! Que rápido se cambió.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos? –pregunto ella algo seria-

-Claro, vámonos…. –suspiro y salimos de la casa-

Las dos caminamos lo más lento posible para hacer tiempo. Había un silencio bastante, molesto a decir verdad. No sé porque de un momento a otro se había puesto tan seria.

-¿podemos pasar a una tienda? Quisiera llevar algo para comer.

-¿No crees que el jefe se enoje? –Mi prima levanto una ceja-

-No habría porque, no estaría haciendo nada malo…

-Está bien, vamos.

Entramos a una tienda y busco algo que pueda llevar. Tomo una soda, unas gomitas y unas galletas. Pagamos y salimos de la tienda a las 11:00pm, ¿tardamos tanto comprando? Al parecer sí. Nos dirigimos hasta el trabajo y notamos que Demetrio y Lucrecio están esperando en la entrada, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Lo mejor era acercarnos y averiguarlo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les dije mientras caminábamos hacia ellos-

-Pensamos que necesitarían ayuda, es peligroso –dijo el pelirrojo-

-¿Peligroso? Pero si es un lugar muy tranquilo…. –estaba bastante confundida, debo decirlo- Además, podemos cuidarnos solas chicos.

-No lo creo, siempre fuiste una chica muy descuidada… -dijo casi burlándose el chico de cabello castaño- además, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no lo creen?

-Tienes razón, vamos, entremos…

Abro la puerta del local y entramos todos juntos.


End file.
